


lost in the rain

by ellefire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellefire/pseuds/ellefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a lost kit (Gabriel) in the middle of a rain storm and takes him in.<br/>Lucifer will also be in here as a cat person but not until later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sure where this story is going so any suggestions will be nice and i know the spelling and grammar is not the best so just go with it.

it was not something that was planned it just happened?  
sam had his head in his hands as he heard the sobbing from the corner of the room.  
how could someone do this to a living thing, he sighed this is going to be difficult with him still being in university and everything but  
he was not going to take him to a shelter he could be put down for all he knew and that was something that sam could not live with, anyway he always wanted a pet  
he just thought it would be a dog or something not this catboy, a small battered and scarred catboy. well it would make the small apartment seem less lonely and he would have  
someone to come home to gain that would be nice, he just could not get the image of how he found the little thing out of his head....  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
the rain was pouring down as sam walked home from a late class he was almost home when he heard a small crying sound it sounded like something in pain he turned around  
and followed the sound down to a little ally there was only a cardboard box in the corner of it must have just been the wind he thought to himself and turned to walk away when he heard the nose again it must be coming from the box he went over to look in side and was shocked to see that there was a small kit in the bottom he was tiny with golden hair and fur the little thing was shaking in the rain he was not wearing anything and his tail was wrapped around his body  
"you poor little thing" sam whispered and bent down to pick him up. when he touched the kits body his eyes shot up to sams face those golden light wide with fear he lifted the kit out of the box and pulled him to his chest, and wrapped this coat around them both, he could feel how much the kit was shaking now, he made soft cooing noises to try and calm it down it seemed to work for a bit because soon it was clinging to him hiding its face in Sam's neck, he turned and all but ran home.


	2. a bowl of milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kit get a bowl of milk and Sam makes progres

Sam look to the corner the little kit was still shaking, he needed to do somthing about that he got up and walked over slowly a not to spook it.  
"hay there little guy why don't you come over here and let me look at you hum?" Sam called to it 

those big golden eyes looked up at him, and he tried to crawl more into the corner of the room

"its ok i am not going to hurt you" and when the kit made no movements to come out from the corner Sam sighed 

he got up and walked out to the kitchen and got out the milk, its worth a try he thought to himself and got out a bowl poured some in and walked back over to where the kit was hiding 

"come on out sweety its ok see i got some milk for you" the kits ears perked at this and its eyes went to the bowl

"you must be hungry it ok just come out" Sam tried again hoping this would work he did not want to go and just grab the thing that would not make things any better.

slowly the kit uncurled his body while keeping its eyes on the bowl and moved out of the corner towards Sam 

"its ok come here kitten its not going anywhere" Sam called out to it, but i am not going anywhere iver he thought to himself.

the kit slowly made its way over to him and Sam felt a tug on his heart when he saw the little thing again it was all pale skin and bone the thing must have been starved and there was lots of little scars on his body, Sam shook his head how could this have happened, yes the kit was very small but even the runts should be taken care of right? 

a small lapping noise distracted Sam from his thoughts he looked down and saw the kit lapping up the milk while his big eyes stared at Sam.

"its ok i am not going to take it from you" Sam tolled it 

this seemed to relax the kit a bit as it dropped its eyes from him and kept drinking, maybe Sam had put to much milk in the bowl but the kit kept drinking until it was all gone and Sam could not blame him when had the little thing last been fed or giving somthing to drink.

the kit let out a small sigh, Sam notest its eyes were beginning to droop he looked over to the clock it was nearly midnight and he had classes in he morning.

before the kit could protest Sam scooped him up and walked to his room

"you need to get warmed up and i need some sleep so you are coming with me, don't worry it ok you are doing fine" Sam tolled the sleepy animal as he set him down on the bed and got changed into his PJ's and got under the covers 

"you be good and get some sleep we will sort this out tomorrow" Sam said softly to the little kit 

a small humf of agreement was what he got in response 

"goodnight to you to" Sam said with a smile and closed his eyes feeling oddly content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yer please comment and leave suggestions will will try to take them all on board :D


	3. sleepy kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my love for you is like sam winchesters hair it keeps growing and growing  
> (yer supernatural pick up lines will now be at the fount of my chapter)

sam woke up to a whimpering sound and when he sat up to see what is was he saw the little kit shaking and whimpering at the foot of the bed

but it was not the cold that he was shivering from it must be a dream or somthing so he leaned over and pulled the kit so that it was lying on his chest and started to whisper calming nonsense to try and relax after a while it started to work because the kit had stopped shaking and was now huddling back into Sams shirt, sam smiled and drifted back of to sleep.

==================================================================================================================================================================

sam opened his eyes as his alarm went off and looked straight into golden eyes  
"hay there" Sams voice was sleep rough  
"i need to get up now" but when the kit showed no sign of moving so sam pushed him off and the kit just curled up on the pillow and went back to sleep

Sam got ready and went to go and grab of cup of coffee and made sure to fill up the bowl of milk

he would need to go and buy some cat food when he was next out, and rushed out the apartment to get to his class on time

================================================================================================================================================================  
sam could not stop worrying all day all day he was glad that it was friday and he could spend the weekend with the little guy back at home he really did need to think of a name for him.

as soon as the final lecture finished sam was out of there live a bolt of lightning and all but ran back to his home but remembered that he needed to go to the shop so he went to the one that was closest.

walking down the pet food aisle there were several brands of cat food, sam picked the box that had a happy looking cat girl on the front and went to pay for it but grabbed a box of candy that was on offer as well.  
as he rounded the corner to the apartment block he felt happy to be able to go home to someone even if it was just a pet there had not been anyone for him to go home to not since dean had left.  
he climbed the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and when to his door and opened it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a yes a little bit of a cliffhanger how devious of me


	4. the name game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kit get a name

the kit ran at him and was clinging to his legs whimpering softly as it presed its face against sams knee 

"hey its ok im back" sam softly called down to the little kit 

it looked up at him with big watery golden eyes and pressed its face back to sam's knee.

sam shifted the shopping bags into one hand and bent down and pulled the kit up his body so that the kit could rest its head 

against sam's neck, he flinched as its cold nose touched the skin there but smiled as the kit just kept rubbing its face against his neck

he walked into the kitchen and put the bags down on the table and also put the little kit down there two, who just looked 

shocked that he had been put on the table, sam just smiled and went to put the kit food away but he noticed that the milk was

still there "where you not hungry angel?" sam asked the kit who just looked back at him 

no that could not be it last night the kit had been starving and looked extremely emaciated, sam sighed and brought to bowl over so that it was in front of the kit.

"this is for you" the kit just kept looking at him "come on i know you want some its ok" this did seem to reassure the little guy who

slowly bent his head down to lap up the milk while keeping its eyes on sam, but when sam made no move to take the milk away 

from it, the kit just looked down and kept lapping the milk up until it was all gone, "theres a good angel all done" 

sam really needed to name the little guy this was getting ridiculous "so there little one any thoughts on a name for you?' sam 

asked the now sleepy looking kit  
"anguww?" a tiny voice asked coming from the kit, sam was surprised this was knew but then the kits eyes froze in horror and it

tried to make its small body seem smaller by huddling up "pwees noo cut vosss" the kit sobbed out to him (cut his voice what

does that mean) sam filed that information away for later and moved over to the kit and put his hand on it back running his 

finger up and down the soft skin there "hay there its ok im not going to hurt you but i don't think that just angel will suit you, 

you need a proper name how about ......... gabriel thats and angels name hum what to you think" the kit looked up at him and 

nodded a bit thats good come on i need to get some work done and scoped up the kit and brought the bag of candy with him 

and walked to to living room and sat down on the sofer gabriel just ran over to his corner and curled up hum i might need to get

a cushion for over there if it likes it so much and got his laptop out and started on doing his course work.  
===============================================================================

sam stretched, thankful that he did not have a lot of work this weekend but there was still somthing that he needed to do he 

when on the browser and typed in "voices cut, kits" and was shocked as what came up

IS YOU KIT TO LOUD, NOT SUBMISSIVE ENOUGH OR JUST GETTING ON YOU NERVES?  
THEN WHY NOT GET THEIR VOICES CUT THIS IS A SIMPLE PROCEDURE WHERE WE CUT THERE VOCAL CORDS SO THAT THEY CAN MAKE NO MORE SOUND, FOR MORE INFORMATION GO TO........................

sam closed the laptop and sighed who could do such a thing it was disgusting, what kind of life had gabriel had before sam had

found him, sam sighed and went to open the bag of candy and after a few minutes there was movement from the corner and 

sam saw the little kit moving its noes twitching and it slowly moved over to where sam was, sam had to try and stop laughing 

because it looked so cute, sam reached over and pulled the kitten up so it was on the sofa with him "hay does that smell good"

sam asked the kit who looked at him and tilted its head sam picked up a piece of the candy and popped it in the kits mouth the

kit looked so surprised and let out a small purring noise but looked shocked again at the noise that escaped him and looked up

fearfully at sam "come on its ok i promise that i will never hurt you and that includes cutting you voice i will never do that you 

never" the kit looked reassured but sam still pulled it onto his lap and started to run his fingers through its hair sam smiled as

the kit relaxed he was going to need to take the kit to the vet tomorrow to make sure that everything was ok.


	5. the vets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the vets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont mind the spelling and grammer i tryerd my best

Sam looked up the nerest vet and the closest was only 10 minuts away that was good as he was not sure how he was going to get gaby there, he looked over the where the kit was sleeping he would just would have to carry him but first sam went to his room and looked through his closit to try and find the smallest t shirt that he had there was no way that he was taking gaby out with nothing on. 

the kit was awake now and cleaning his ears (sam was going to need to give him a bath when they got back)"gabriel come over here" the kit looked up at him with big eyes "come on i just need to put this on you" sam said holding up the shirt.

the kit padded over to him and sam pullled the shirt over him head smiling when its ears twitched when the came throught the top of the top and pulled its arms through the sleaves the shit looked more like a dress on the littly guy, sam bent down and picked the kit up and held him to his chest and griped on to him "ok we are just going for a little walk now" sam toled the kit as the hedded out the door and down the elivator, the walk was only 10 minuts but by the time they got there gaby had started shaking "hay come on we are their now" sam toled the kit as he walked in the door.

"hi i am sam winchester i called in earlyer" sam toled the woman behind the desk who without looked up at him pointed to a door and said "the doctor will see you now" sam thanked the woman and went throught the door.

there was a blond woman sitting at the desk whereing a lab cote "hay there sweet face you must be sam i am doctor tiffany ray and who is this littly guy" she asked now peering down at gaby

"this is gabriel i just got him 2 days ago and i need to make sure that he is alright" sam explained, she nodded "will you put him down on the table" she asked as sam pulled the shaking gabriel off him and put him down on the table but gaby just kept trying to get back to sam "no you need to stay there i am not going anywhere" the doctor went over and pulled the shirt of but gaby was crying now and clinged to the shirt "a little hand here sweet face" tiff called.

sam went and cupped gabriels face with his hands "hay its ok you are safe i am not going to let anything happed to you" the kit looked at him but let him, pull the shirt of, the vet ran her hands ove him 'has his voise been cut?' she asked sam he shocking his head "would you like it to be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i yes i know leaving cliff hangers if bad but its sam its not like he is going to do anything thing bad


	6. the vet part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little chapter to fill in some time

big golden eyes where watering and looking up at him "pwees noo gg--aby be gg-ood fow mmawster" the kit now sobbed rapping its arms around its self   
"no what? no never not to gabe" and then the kit was all over him again rubbing its face all over sam  
sam ran his hands down gabys back to try and sooth the shacking kit.  
"you just need to be calm and as soon and we are finished we will go home" sam explained to the kit   
"hh-home?" the kit asked   
"yes home" sam smiled and put the kit back down on the table and turned to the doctor  
"so is their anything else?" sam asked   
the vet smiled at him "yer just a few more tests, and i just wish there was more people like you i hate having to do that procedure i could never do it to my little chucky" as she ran her hands over the kit "ok can you go on all fours now" she asked the kit and with a few nudges be did just that  
"ok it looks like you have a nice little omega hear and he is very young still so he is still a virgin i think but i am not sure how far he is heat though" she told sam  
"ok sorry what does that mean?" sam asked   
"ok well catboys and girls fall into two category alphas and omegas basically the omegas can carry the young and are more submissive in their nature and they go through heats" she explained   
"ok thanks is their anything else or can we go?" sam asked   
"their is one more thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any ideas do please comment, cos the more comments the more chapters i will post and i will try to get them to be longer as well


	7. the coller

"you know that you need to get him a collar right" Tiffany asked Sam

"why its not like he has misbehaved or is going to run away" Sam explained to her

"no the collars are there so that the kit knows that it belongs to someone and is not a stray, it helps them to feel safer" the doctor explained to Sam

Sam looked down to Gabriel who was now hiding in Sam coat, he ran his fingers through its hair

"what do you think humm would you like to have a collar" Sam asked the kit  
those big golden eyes looked up at Sam

"yess keep mee pwees mm-aster gaby be good gwive kittens pweees" it mewled into Sam chest

Sam smiled and reached over and picked up the coller that Tiffany was offering him and fassend it around the kits neck it looked so stark against the kit pale skin and Gabriel purred happy.

"um not that i am planning on doing anything yet a least but is there a way that you can stop him from having kittens" Sam asked with a blush

"i can give him an injection that is like a kind of birth control but it will only last a year and then you will need to come back" the vet explained to Sam

"ok that should be fine" Sam told the vet and she quickly injected the kit 

"it you two just sine out you can go now" she told Sam and he picked the kit up and they left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave the kudos thinggs if only for the reason that i only remember to update the story when AO3 e-mails me them :)

**Author's Note:**

> so tell me what you think please be nice this is my first story and tell me if you think i should continue.


End file.
